Thank you Kyoya
by Tracey4t
Summary: Jenny Moreau is put into a no win situation when she forced to either get married or get plastic surgery. Will she find a solution that can make her happy? Dedicated to Aihara Awayuki as one of my six thank you stories
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to Aihara Awayuki as one of my six thank you stories

Jennifer Moreau walked along on her own down a hallway on her own like she usually did. She barley bothered socialized with her fellow classmates at the boarding school her parents had sent her to when she started middle school. All because she wasn't considered beautiful by her parents. Long ago they got worried she wasn't pretty enough to land a suitable husband. So their solution was to send her to the boarding school where they could try working on her looks. Every kind of beauty treatments, short of plastic surgery, they've invested into her in an attempt to improve her looks. That was the only reason she could think of as to why she had suddenly been called out of class and come down to the dean's office, since that was usually why she was called to the dean's office.

It was amazing she had managed to keep her grades up enough to that she was now in college.

As Jenny walked into the office, she found her parents already there and filling out some sort of paperwork.

"Welcome Miss Moreau," said the dean kindly.

"Hello," Jenny replied before looking towards her parents. Neither one looked up at her. "Um," she tried speaking up.

"It would appear that you are leaving our school," the Dean answered for her parents.

"For more beauty treatments?" Jenny said, slightly annoyed.

"No, to hopefully get married," her mother spoke up as she and Jenny ' s father continued with their paper work.

"Wait, what?" Jenny said, both surprised and terrified by what her mother had just said.

"We have found you a possible match, in Japan," her father continued to explain.

"You have?" Jenny asked, "But what if I don't want to get married? What if I want to continue my education?"

"Oh don't worry, we're taking care of that right now. We're going to enroll you into your hopeful future husband's university in Japan. It's called Ouran Academy," said her mother.

"Alright, well who is this guy anyway?" Jenny asked.

"He's the youngest son of a family who's the head of one of the biggest medical companies in the world," said her father.

"Why would he be a perfect match for me?" Jenny asked.

"If we have a link with them, we could get one of the biggest construction contracts ever. We'd be the ones building and or expanding their hospitals, doctors offices, or anything they may need built," her father continued to explain.

"Oh, so that's it. This is just a business deal," Jenny sneered.

Both her parents looked up mad at their daughter at that comment.

"It's more than that," her mother insisted, "the boy also happens to be very smart and very attractive. We only want the best choice of a mate for our daughter."

"Sure and if he doesn't like me?" Jenny asked.

"Then I guess we'll have no choice. We'll have to resort to plastic surgery," said her mother.

Jenny's eyes widen at that comment. Plastic surgery was the one thing she dreaded the most and wanted to avoid at all costs. "So if this man doesn't approve of me, you're going to put me under the knife?" She asked timidly.

"Well what else would you recommend?" Her father asked.

Jenny sighed at the comment. This whole thing wasn't anything really new to her. Her parents have pulled her out of her current school to meet a potential match, only to have the boy reject her for some reason or another and end up back at her current school followed by several trips for beauty treatments. But now they were seriously considering plastic surgery, her worse nightmare.

"Well who is this guy exactly? Can I at least know his name and see like a picture of him?" Jenny asked.

"Oh of course," said her father. He pulled out a file from his briefcase and handed it to her. Jenny opened it and immediately saw a picture of a boy with dark hair and glasses. He actually looked rather attractive. She looked at some of the paperwork and saw that his name was Kyoya Ohtori.

'Jenny Ohtori,' Jenny thought. 'I supposed it has an okay ring to it. It'll have to if I'm going to avoid the knife!'

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

"We leave for Japan for tomorrow," her father told her as he and his wife finished their paperwork and handing them back to the dean.

"Great," said Jenny.

"Let's go get you packed up and get the hotel," said her mother.

"Can't I just stay here for the night?" Jenny asked.

"No it'll be easier for the four of us to be together," said her father.

"Um four?" Jenny repeated. She had a hunch about who the fourth person was, but was hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, Monica is joining us," said her father.

Jenny had to use every ounce of strength not to let out a moan of despair that her older sister was joining them on this trip. Her perfect gorgeous older sister who had managed to snag herself a rich Italian on their parents first try who was the heir to a major chain of fine dinging establishments . That of course had opened up new opportunities for her parents arctic company.

Monica had always been the apple of her parents' eye, had always managed to bring them nothing but pride and never had to worry about getting constant beauty treatments unlike Jenny.

"Well good luck Miss Moreau," the Dean said as Jenny and her parents headed out.

"Yeah thanks, I'll probably see you in a few months," Jenny said back.

"Now don't be like that," her mother scolded.

"Mom, has it accrued to you that since I'm in college I should have a little bit of control in my life?" Jenny asked as they came to the waiting car.

"Like what?" Her mother asked.

"Like say I'd rather just focus on my education right now instead of trying to get a husband," Jenny said.

"Well sure, if it was any other time we'd let you do that," her father replied, "But when we found out Yoshio Ohtori was looking for a potential wife for his son who happened to be your age we couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Then why is it then that if this doesn't work, you're going to make me get plastic surgery?" Jenny asked.

"Because it'll be for the best. If all these other matches keep turning you down then obviously there's something wrong with your physical appearance. Obviously, they're not liking your outer appearance so we have to change it so they do like it," her mother explained.

Jenny slumped in her seat at that comment.

'Yeah because heaven forbid they like me for what's on the inside,' she thought bitterly.

* * *

When Jenny and her parents got to the hotel and came to their room, they found Monica coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe talking on her phone in Italian, obviously to her husband.

"I'm just going to meet the Ohtoris with my family and then fly out to see the day after I promise darling. No no you needn't worry about me. I'll be fine. Well you're right, maybe I should stay and relax a little in Japan. It's been a while since I've been there. Yes darling, I love you too. Good-bye now." Monica turned and looked at her family once she hung up her phone. "Oh hello Jenny, did Mummy and Daddy tell you the exciting news?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm so excited I can't stand still," Jenny replied sarcastically.

"I got to say, I'm pretty jealous of you. I've seen your fiancé's profile and he is quite the dish. If he was just a little older you may have some competition on your hands," said Monica.

"You want him you can have him," Jenny replied.

"Oh no I could ever give up my wonderful husband. He's just too perfect. Did you hear he's thinking of taking up skydiving? Of course he'd be perfect at it," Monica boasted.

"Yes, let's just hope his shoot opens," Jenny muttered before sulking off to her room.

"Jenny,"she heard her mother call out, "don't be like...," Jenny shut the door before her mother could finish. She sat on her bed and looked over Kyoya Ohtori's file some more. She wondered if there was a chance to meet up with him just as regular people, would he be interested in her? Would she be interested in him? She gave off a sad sigh. There really wasn't anything else she'd rather have than to be allowed to finish her education and just find a man for herself. Not be forced one like her parents were doing to her. As she looked the file over she decided something, she was going to really put a fight with this guy to really see if he was worth having or if she'd rather get this plastic surgery.

* * *

The flight to Japan was long and tiresome for Jenny. Mostly due to her sister's constant yakking about how she wished she had a chance to have to get a guy like Kyoya or how amazing her husband was. She wasn't sure if Monica was trying to be helpful or just enjoying hearing herself talk. Jenny assumed it was the latter.

When her family's plane landed, they found a person waiting for them at the gate with a sign with their name on it.

"Welcome to Japan Moreau," he greeted the family. "I was sent by my masters, the Ohtoris, to bring you to their mansion for the dinner meeting."

"Thank you," said Mr. Moreau.

"I assume you're the potential bride Madam?" the driver asked, addressing Monica.

Monica giggled. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I mean yes I know I look young enough, but alas I'm already married," she said sweetly. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm the potential bride," she spoke up.

"Ah," said the driver looking Jenny over, "forgive me. I sincerely hope this marriage meeting proves to be successful."

"Yeah, sure," Jenny muttered. Her mother jabbed her side at that comment.

When the family arrived at the Ohtori mansion, they were taken to a side entrance and greeted by a butler.

"My master apologizes for making you enter in this way. However, he wishes to keep it until dinner for when your daughter and his son see each other for the first time," the butler explained.

"Of course, no worries," said Mr. Moreau. The family was led to three different rooms.

"You're free to stay in your rooms to freshen up until dinner. I will come collect you personally," said the butler.

"Thank you," Mrs. Moreau. She quickly turned and looked at Jenny. "Get in your room right now and start with a bath!" She ordered, "and when you're done, you better make sure you get yourself as presentable as possible, understand?"

"Does it matter if I don't?" Jenny asked as she walked into her room. She did start a bath. However afterwards, she decided to sneak out and maybe try exploring the house a little. It would be only fair since this place could someday be her home.

Carefully and quietly she tiptoed out of her room and headed down the long massive hallway. As she past her sister's room, she could hear her singing really loud in Italian. Jenny rolled her eyes as she kept sneaking down the hallway. She kept wondering around the massive house, doing her best to avoid detection.

Suddenly at one point, Jenny saw the same butler from before heading her way. Thinking quickly, she dodged into the room closest to her before he could notice her. She managed to look out through a Crack in door to see when the butler passed by. As soon as he was past, Jenny actually let out a sigh of relief before turning around to get a good look of her surroundings. To her surprise, she was in some sort of musical room with a big black grand piano.

Jenny had a big passion for playing the piano. It was the one thing she could do better than Monica and her parents would give her much praise over it.

Jenny scrambled over to the piano and started to play it. Her fingers glided over the keys gracefully, each note hitting just right. For a while, she was actually able to forget all her woes and actually enjoy herself.

"You know, it's usually polite to ask for permission to play someone else's piano in their home," a smooth voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Jenny jumped and turned around. There at the door in the room stood a boy near her age smirking at her. "But then again, given how lovely you play, you could be easily forgiven," he added.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jenny demanded to know.

"Hmm, that's an interesting question to ask sing as how this is my home while you are the stranger here," said the boy as he moved closer to her.

"Your home?" Jenny said confused as the boy drew closer to her. As he did she was able to get a better look at him. "Are you Kyoya Ohtori?" she asked.

"Indeed I am," Kyoya replied as he came and stood next to her. He hit one of the keys himself. "You play very well. I've only know one other person who could play as well as you."

"Uh thank you," Jenny said. She waited for a little bit, to see if Kyoya was going to say anything else, like asking who she was. Instead he seemed content to keep hitting the keys on the piano. "Um," she finally spoke up.

Kyoya finally turned and looked at her again. "Are you still curious about who I am and why I'm here?" he asked.

"Well no, not exactly. I was just curious if you had any questions for me," Jenny replied.

"Should I?" Kyoya asked. "The less we talk now, the easier it will be to make it appear as though we haven't met before dinner like my father was hoping for."

"Wait does this mean you know who I am?" Jenny asked.

"I can't say for sure. I can merely assume you're Jennifer Moreau, youngest daughter of the Moreau family. However, I think it'd be wiser to keep my suspicions to myself before dinner, less my father discovers we have met before we were supposed to," said Kyoya as he kept hitting the piano keys. "Now then, assuming you are Jennifer Moreau, I think it would be wise for you to return to your room before you are discovered out of it. It would be worse for you than for me if we were caught since I am pretty sure you were asked not to leave your room."

"Right," said Jenny running out of the room. She managed to hurry back to her room, once again without being seen. She did a half-ass job at her usual beauty treatments in an attempt to make herself appear decent enough in the eyes of her parents.

Soon there was a knock at her door. Jenny opened it to see the butler standing outside. "It is time," he said calmly, moving aside and gesturing for her to come out. Jenny walked out to see her parents and sister all ready for dinner as well. Her mother looked her over seriously.

"Did you do all your beauty treatments?" she asked.

"I know I did," Monica boasted.

"Of course we know that dear," said her father. " But this is Jenny we have to worry about."

Her mother gave a sigh.

"We don't have a choice. It's too late. Let's just hope Mr. Ohtori and his son like what they see!" she said before moving back towards her husband and taking his arm. The four Moreaus all followed the butler as he led them to the dinging room.

"Please stand behind the chair with name in front of it. When Master Yoshio and Master Kyoya enter you may take your seat," the butler instructed.

The four family members nodded their heads in understanding. They didn't have to wait long before the door on the other side room opened and in walked an elderly man and the same boy Jenny had met before. She did her best to not give away any hint that she had met him earlier before she was supposed to.

"Welcome, it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Yoshio Ohtori and this my youngest son Kyoya," said the old man.

"The pleasure is all ours," Jenny's father replied, "I am David Moreau, this my wife Linda, my oldest daughter Monica and my youngest daughter Jennifer."

"Hmm, yes," Yoshio said looking her up and down. "Please be seated."

As everyone took their seats, Jenny saw she was right across from Kyoya. He smiled politely at her.

"So Young Mister Ohtori, Um what do you think of our Jenny?" Jenny's mother asked.

"Hmm,"Kyoya said looking Jenny over himself, "she is easy on the eyes I'll admit...,"

'Thank goodness!' Jenny thought.

"However," Kyoya started to add, "I tend not to judge based on looks alone. I'd much more prefer a potential wife to be smart and slightly independent."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that!" Mr. Moreau spoke up, "we've already gotten her enroll into Ouran Academy, in the University. She is very intelligent!"

"Well that's one thing in her favor," said Kyoya.

"I think it's a splendid idea to have your daughter keep up with her education," said Mr. Ohtori, "I too prefer an intelligent daughter-in-law. With that said, pherhalps it would be wise to set up a penthouse for your daughter to live in until she has finished her education and is able to marry my Kyoya."

"So, we're really doing this?" Jenny asked.

"For now, as long as Kyoya has intreast," said Mr. Ohtori.

'Sure because that's all that matters,' Jenny thought. 'Oh well, at least it sounds like I'll have my own place for a while.'

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Ohtori!" Both Jenny's parents started saying over and over again.

" You know if Jenny's going to be here for a while, perhaps she should have someone staying with her to help keep an eye of her," Monica spoke up, "I volunteered."

'No!' Jenny thought.

"If that's what you wish," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I'm not a child though! I can handle myself!" Jenny inisited. She almost didn't see Kyoya's smile widen at her outburst.

"Nonsense, you'll need someone to lean on while you're adjusting to a new place," Monica insisted.

"Fine, whatever," Jenny replied. It was obvious Monica was going to get her way as usual no matter what.

"Good, the matter is settled. Let's us now eat," said Mr. Ohtori.

" Actually, Father, I'm not too hungry. May I have your permission to have a private talk with Miss Moreau outside on the terrace?" Kyoya asked.

"If it's alright with her," said his father.

"Oh I'm falter, but I'm no longer Miss Moreau anymore. I'm married," Monica boasted, holding up her hand with her ring.

"I was actually referring to the one I'm possibly marry,"Kyoya said as he stood and walked over to Jenny and offered her his arm. "Shall we my dear?"

"Sure, why not," Jenny decided as she took his arm and walked out with him.

"So, Miss Moreau," Kyoya started to once they were alone.

"Wait, can I just say one thing first? I'm going to be honest with you. I am going to put a pretty good front on making sure you and I get married. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it as a means to make sure don't go under the knife and get plastic surgery, do you understand? So I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going to happen between us in the future. I just want my outside appearance change up. Do you understand?"

Kyoya smiled at her and nodded. " Oh I understand perfectly. In fact what you've just told has made me like you all the more. I look forward to see what happens between the two of us," he said.

Jenny was taken back by the response she got from Kyoya. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but figured that it might not be so bad as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Dedicated to Aihara Awayuki as one of my six thank you stories

Jenny looked out of the big window of her new penthouse. Or at least she assumed it was still supposed to be hers. The way Monica was taking over the place, it was if she was the one moving in with Jenny just being a small time guest. Of course, if Kyoya didn't approve of her, she wasn't going to be staying here for long.

"And move the couch over there. I want to be able to look out towards the city at night while I drink my wine. I know my husband will want to do that too when he visits me here," she suddenly heard Monica ordering one of the movers. Jenny turned and saw her to see Monica taking a seat right as they put it down. "Hmm, I don't know if I like the view from this angle and neither will my husband most likely. Move it more to the left."

"How long do you actually think you'll be here?" Jenny asked walking over to her sister.

"I don't know, I figure as long as you need me," said Monica. "a little to the left please."

"But I don't need you now. I can make it on my own. I'm not a little kid anymore," Jenny once again tried to argue.

"The fact you're saying that makes me believe you do need me," said Monica. "No, now you've moved it too far to the left. Try moving to the right now!"

Jenny groaned mad before heading to her new room. She started to look at the brochure of her so-called new school, Ouran. She figured she might as well known as much as she could about this school. It seemed like the nicest part of this deal, getting to continue with her education at an actually nice facility. And getting to study music none the less. Kyoya also seemed happy that she could play music and wanted to stay in school for the time being. Maybe he wouldn't be too hard to at least get along with. Of course, if she didn't really put up a good fight he could dump her like all the others which would lead to, Plastic surgery!

Jenny shuddered at the thought. 'I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen! Kyoya Ohtori, one way or another, I will be your wife!' She thought with bold determination.

* * *

The next day when Jenny arrived at her new school, the first thing that popped into her mind was it was really, pink. She wondered if there was some mental reason as to why it was painted like this.

"Ah good morning Miss Moreau," she suddenly heard Kyoya's voice. She followed it to see him approaching her, accompanying by a boy with blond hair and a girl with short brown hair.

"Good morning Mr. Ohtori," Jenny replied.

"I'd like to introduce you to two of my closest friends, Haruhi Fujioka and her fiancée Tamaki Suoh. He's the piano player I had told you about," Kyoya said nodding to the couple with him. "I've already told them whom you happen to be."

"Hi," said Haruhi kindly.

"Welcome fair maiden," said Tamaki gripping Jenny's hand. "I've always wanted to meet someone who could master the piano as well as I do."

"Uh okay, whatever, I don't care. I'm not here to impress you. Unless you're an egoistic who has to make himself feel better about himself," Jenny remarked. At that Tamaki gasped and retreated towards a corner next to a wall. "Um, what's he doing?" Jenny asked.

"He's just retreating to his emo corner. He goes there anytime he feels upset about something," Haruhi explained.

"And you're marrying him?" Jenny asked.

"He has a lot of good qualities," Haruhi insisted.

"Right," said Jenny.

"Anyway," Kyoya spoke up, "I'm glad I got you to meet Haruhi Jenny. I was hoping the two of you could hang out and get to know each other."

"Why?" both girls asked.

"Simple, this is my way of getting to know about you through Haruhi and you can get to know about me through her," Kyoya explained.

"Wait, you want me to be a go-between for you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kyoya said before leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Jenny protested as Kyoya started to walk off. "We didn't agree to this. Who said you could make that decision for us?"

Kyoya turned and smiled his usual shadow king smile. " It might be wise for you to do what I say Miss Moreau. Don't forget what happens if it doesn't work out between us."

"Wait, are you blackmailing me to hang out with her?" Jenny asked.

"Call it what you want, but it would be in your interest to at least make Haruhi an acquaintance of yours," Kyoya advised before disappearing from view.

Jenny turned and looked at Haruhi. "Well, now what?" She asked annoyed.

"Um if you want I could show you where your building is," Haruhi offered.

" Okay, where are the music buildings?" Jenny asked.

"Oh there this way," Haruhi said motioning the way. "I go there often to see Tamaki when he's playing." She looked back at Tamaki who was still sitting in his emo corner. "Tamaki, I'm going to show Jenny to her class, okay? I'll see you later. We should really get going." She pushed Jenny along.

"Are you really going to marry that guy?" Jenny asked as the two guys walked on.

"Yeah actually," said Haruhi.

"What happened? Did you guys get arranged to get married too?" Jenny asked.

"No, we're getting married because we want to. He honestly asked me and I willingly said yes," Haruhi said, sounding happy about the idea.

"Really?" Jenny said. The way Haruhi was acting happy over being engaged to someone she actually loved, She was envious if this girl who was able to be with a guy she actually loved and loved her.

"Lucky," she tried muttering under her breath. However Haruhi managed to hear her.

"I'm sorry what? Lucky?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jenny tried to insist.

"Oh no it's fine, I know what you're talking about. You don't like the idea of you being forced to marry Kyoya huh?" Haruhi said.

"It's not that really. It's more like what my family's threatening to do to me if this fails. So even if I don't like this guy, I have to put up with him or risk, Plastic surgery!" Jenny explained bitterly.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"So basically I'm in a no win situation," Jenny added grimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Haruhi. "But you know, Kyoya's not a bad guy. I've known since high school and even though he comes across evil and manipulative, he has some good qualities to him."

"He's evil and manipulative?" Jenny asked.

"Well, he can sometimes seems that way, but he really is a good guy," Haruhi insisted.

"Hmm," said Jenny.

"Well what do you want in a guy exactly?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, I've never been able to get to know any guys that well since my parents kept me practically hidden away all of my life in an all girls boarding school. The only time I was able to really meet a gut was when they'd pull me out of school to meet a boy they wanted me to possibly marry. Then of course for some reason they'd call it off and I'd find myself back at the boarding school," Jenny explained.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well that still doesn't mean you won't like Kyoya."

"Love your optimism," said Jenny, "doesn't matter anyway. I just have to keep him interested so I can avoid the knife." Just then, the two arrived at the music section of the university. "See you later Haruhi." She quickly took off.

* * *

Jenny spent most of the morning getting enjoy her quiet time, not having to think about things like marriage or surgery. By the time her morning classes were over, she was actually able to smile somewhat. However, her smile vanished as she came out her building when she saw Kyoya waiting along with Haruhi.

"Ah, hello Jenny, how was class?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"It's lunchtime isn't it? You should have lunch with Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Wait, you brought me here to have lunch with her? I thought you said you needed me to do something important," said Haruhi.

"This is, don't forget I need you to let Jenny learn about me and for me to learn about her," Kyoya said before walking off again.

"You could try getting to know me personally you know," Jenny muttered as she watched him continue on his way. She shifted her eyes back towards Haruhi. "So, what are we doing for lunch?"

"Um, I always just go to the school canting. They serve pretty good food," Haruhi said.

"Fine, let's go," Jenny said, moving on faster past Haruhi.

"Well wait!" Haruhi called out as ran after her. Suddenly two arms linked with hers.

"Haruhi, come have lunch with us," both twins said as they started to dragged her off.

"Oh wait, hold on!" Haruhi tried to protest.

Jenny twirled around at the sound of her shouting to see the scene of Haruhi struggling with Hikaru and Kaoru. "Oh my god, help! This girl is getting kidnapped!" She shouted.

"I wish I was getting off that easily!" Haruhi shouted. "They're not kidnapping, they want to take me to lunch. But I was about to tell them..."

"Let's go," Jenny said, "these two actually seem interesting."

"Who's this?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya's fiancée," Haruhi introduced, "Jenny Moreau. Kyoya asked us to hang out and be friends."

"Really, you're being Kyoya's lackey huh?" Kaoru said, slightly taunting.

"You guys know Kyoya too huh?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they're friends with us too," Haruhi introduced the twins.

"Hello, so lunch?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," said the twins.

"Good, you can also give me the dirt on Kyoya too," said Jenny.

"Oh we can dish dirt like there's no tomorrow!" both twins boasted.

"Guys, we want her to live Kyoya, not dislike him!" Haruhi cried.

"Oh don't worry, we can pull that off," Hikaru and Kaoru insisted.

* * *

"...and Kyoya had the picture of Haruhi kissing that girl in an instant, thus thwarting that evil girl's plan!" Kaoru and Hikaru said sounding super proud of Kyoya's action when he managed to stop Haruhi from having to kiss the president of the Zuka Club back in high school.

"Uh-huh," Jenny said, not sounding too impressed. "But there's still the fact that Haruhi had to kiss a girl."

"Yes, but it was an accident," Haruhi insisted.

"Right," said Jenny. Haruhi moaned sadly. Given the stories the twins had been telling her, it didn't sound like Jenny was getting a pretty good impression of Kyoya. She looked over to Jenny who was playing with her food looking depressed.

"Um, you know he has done other things out the kindness of his heart," she tried to speak up. However her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the twins laughing.

"Kyoya sold his heart a long time ago!" Hikaru said.

"And earned his shadow king mode instead," Kaoru added.

"Guys!" Haruhi shouted.

"I should get back to school," Jenny said as she stood up.

"Jenny wait!" Haruhi called out. "Thanks a lot you two!"

"Oh what's the worst that could happen?" Hikaru asked.

"They could not work out and Jenny will have to get plastic surgery!" Haruhi told them.

"Oh, well maybe it won't be so bad," said Kaoru.

"And Kyoya will come after you in full shadow king mode," Haruhi added.

"Jenny wait! We were just kidding about the heart thing! Kyoya's the nicest guy in the world!" Both twins shouted in a panic. Jenny ignored him and kept heading to the door.

Haruhi sighed and hurried after her.

"Jenny, wait!" she tried to stop her.

"Can we just get back to school?" Jenny asked softly.

Haruhi sighed. 'I'll try this again some other time,' she decided.

* * *

When Jenny came home, she found a bunch of people moving more of the furniture around. "Are we still not done with the moving?" She asked.

"No I decided to throw a party tonight to celebrate my first real night in Japan in this penthouse," Monica said sounding excited.

"A party, I don't want to deal with a party tonight," Jenny whined.

"Well good, because you're not invited. I want you out before 6," Monica ordered, pointing to the door.

"You're kicking me out? But this is my place!" Jenny pointed out.

"Ah, Jenny, don't be s so greedy. I really need this considering how much I have to do to help you while you're here. I mean, I can't be with my husband right now!"

"Then go home, I can handle this on my own!" Jenny protested.

"I can't do that, not as a good big sister. Now go, remember you need to be out of here by 6," Monica ordered again, pointing to the door.

"Fine," Jenny said heading towards her room. She dumped her bag and changed into some more casual clothes. Afterwards, she was able to sneak out of the penthouse without Monica even noticing.

'Now what do I do?' She thought as she walked down the street looking around. She wondered around for a while, not caring where she was going.

"Hey there cutie," a big guy suddenly said, suddenly appearing in front of her, practically shoving his face into hers.

Jenny didn't reply and tried to move around him. However, the big guy didn't let her go easily. "Where you heading?" He asked.

"Excuse me," Jenny said, still trying to get around the guy.

"Hey don't be rude," the guy said, actually grabbing Jenny by the arm.

Jenny gasped, feeling trapped. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the man's shirt, yanking him away.

"Make sure he's locked away for a least a year for grabbing Jenny like that," Kyoya ordered as he came up behind Jenny, gently pulling her away from the guy. It was then that Jenny realized she was surrounded by a whole lot of different men dressed in black.

"Where did you come from?" Jenny asked.

"Well this is the general area of your apartment, so I would assume I'd have to come this way from my home to see you at your apartment," Kyoya explained.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but we can't go back to my place, since my sister's hosting a party there," Jenny said.

"Good thing my intent then was to take you out tonight," said Kyoya, "I've arranged for us to go on a couples date with Haruhi and Tamaki."

"You want to do the whole double date thing?" Jenny asked.

"Not particularly, but that blond idiot has been wanting to do something like that with Haruhi for a while, so I figured it was best to please him," Kyoya explained.

"Oh, I'm surprised you're willing to put up with a guy like that," said Jenny as she let Kyoya lead her to a waiting car, followed closely by the men wearing black.

"Well, he is a good business partner, easy to help steer towards certain ideas," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Jenny. 'I bet he really did sell his heart!' She thought.

"Also, without him, I don't think I would have found myself. I would have just felt like something to catch the tail ends of my brothers' achievements," Kyoya suddenly added.

"What?" Jenny said. Before she could get any other answers from Kyoya, his phone went off.

"Yes Tamaki, I've got Jenny and we're heading to the restaurant right now," he answered. "He can be so impatient sometimes"

"Okay," said Jenny. Soon the car they were in arrived at a casual looking restaurant.

"This is where we're eating?" Jenny asked.

"Is something wrong with it?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess not. I just didn't take you for the type to eat at such a place," said Jenny.

"Well it wouldn't be my first choice, but Tamaki enjoys places like this and Haruhi likes to be reminded of her commoner roots once and a while," Kyoya explained.

"Haruhi's a commoner?" Jenny asked.

"Oh yes, but she still has some amazing qualities," said Kyoya.

'She must to have so many handsome rich men always around her,' Jenny thought as they came into the restaurant. They were taken to a small table where Tamaki and Haruhi were already sitting.

"Oh Jenny, welcome!" Tamaki said excitedly, "I can't tell you how excited I am to have you here. I've always wanted to have a couples date!"

Jenny shifted her eyes towards Haruhi who merely shrugged her shoulders. Jenny shook her head in slight frustration. "I have to go freshen up," she said heading to the bathroom.

"Perhaps Haruhi would like to join you?" Kyoya suggested.

"No that's not," Jenny tried to protest. However she stopped when she saw Kyoya eyeing Haruhi.

"I'll go," Haruhi said quickly as she got up from the table.

"Have fun you two," Tamaki called out waving. "Isn't it cure that the girls can have their little alone time?"

"Of course, that's where gossip is at its finest," Kyoya said.

"Yeah, yeah Kyoya," Jenny heard Haruhi mutter.

"So, you're going to try selling me more "Good Kyoya" stories?" She asked as they walked into the bathroom.

"He really is a good guy once you get to know him," Haruhi continued to insist.

"You know you sound like a broken record the way you keep going on like that?" Jenny said.

"But it's the truth," Haruhi maintained. "Look, there was something I wanted to tell you about him during lunch about him. It was this one time the two of is wound up hanging out together at a shopping center." She went on to tell the story of how Kyoya had helped a random woman while they were there.

"He really helped her out of his own free will?" Jenny asked once Haruhi was done with her story.

"Yeah, I mean he claimed it was because he knew she was an important business man's wife since he recognized her ring. But when we first saw her, there was no way for him to know. There was a flag blocking our view," Haruhi explained.

"But why even make such a statement?" Jenny asked.

"I think it has to do with him being the youngest son of two very successful brothers who always overshadowed him. He felt for a long time he wouldn't be able to expand beyond the far reaches of the two of them," Haruhi explained.

"Really, so he knows what it's like to have to constantly follow after a "perfect" sibling," Jenny said, more to herself than Haruhi.

"Yeah, maybe you two have more in common than you think," said Haruhi. "You should really give him a chance. At least maybe then you can find a way to be happy."

"Maybe, I should," Jenny agreed as the two headed out of the bathroom.

"Did you ladies have fun?" Tamaki asked eagerly as the two came back to their table.

"Yes," Haruhi said quickly.

"What did you talk about?" Tamaki asked.

"Now Tamaki, you know what's discussed in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom," Jenny said smugly. She turned and gave Kyoya a genuine smile.

"I take it though, the talk went well?" Kyoya asked, noticing her smile.

"Yeah," Jenny said still smiling.

* * *

"This was so much fun!" Tamaki said once the group got ready to leave, "we should do this again!"

"What do you say Jenny?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm okay with it," Jenny replied, "especially on nights my sister doesn't want me around for one of her parties."

"Does she throw parties often?" Haruhi asked.

"It's more uncommon when she doesn't," said Jenny.

"I'm to hope she doesn't make too much of a mess, seeing as how this place is under the Ohtori name," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry, they don't get too wild," said Jenny. Although she didn't sound too convincing herself.

"Hmm," Kyoya muttered as he wrote something down. "So would you like to try again for tomorrow Jenny?"

"Sure we can do that," Jenny confirmed.

"Excellent!" Tamaki shouted with joy.

"Yeah, it does sound like a good idea," Haruhi agreed. "We should get going through Tamaki. See you both tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow, another couples date!" Tamaki kept cheering as they walked off together.

"She must be a very interesting person to be willing to put up with that guy, let alone marring him," Jenny said as she watched the two walking away.

"Oh she is, as I'm sure you'll discover for yourself as you spend time with her to get to know me better," said Kyoya.

"Why do I have to get to know you through her though?" Jenny suddenly asked. "Why can't you spend time with me to get to know me?"

"Oh I plan to," Kyoya assured her, "it's just Haruhi and I met under similar circumstances. She was more or less thrown into a situation where there wasn't really a pleasant outcome. One of which either she and I can tell you about later. My point is, I figured since you and Haruhi have something in common, you might be willing to open up to her more about things you wouldn't want to or aren't able to yet to me. I figured this would help me learn different things about you. And the same could go for you in regards to learning other things about me I may not want to tell you yet personally."

"Oh I see," said Jenny. It did make sense in a weird way. "Well, you would be right about that in some way. Haruhi did tell me something interesting about in the bathroom. You must have been adorable when you did that as a baby."

"Hmm, what did she tell you exactly?" Kyoya asked seriously.

"Kidding, I was only kidding," Jenny assured him.

"Oh so you're into that type of humor," Kyoya said with a smirk. "I'l make sure to remember that. That'll be something to be ready for once we're married."

"Sure," said Jenny. "I will say this though, she did share something about you that we have in common. Something that is making me feel like I could be in a least an understanding relationship with you."

"Good to know," said Kyoya, "I hope our relationship can evolve further from that."

"Me too," said Jenny.

* * *

Over the next few months or so, Jenny actually had a good time with her life. She started enjoying hanging out with Haruhi at school, meeting Kyoya's other friends Hunny and Mori and gently to enjoy her music classes. She also didn't mind too much when her sister kicked her out of the apartment for a party since most of her evenings were taken up with double dates with her, Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki. Jenny liked those a lot. She also liked it when she and Kyoya could have some alone time. Usually that was after the date when the two of them would walk around together just talking and getting to know each other.

Jenny soon learned while it was true Kyoya seemed to be the shadow king, he also had a bit of a softer side to him. It made her feel more happy about marrying him. Not just to avoid plastic surgery, but because she wanted to be with Kyoya as a partner.

* * *

One day as Jenny was getting ready for school, she happened to notice a blank day on her sister's huge social calendar she usually kept hung up in the kitchen.

"Are you not having a party this Friday?" She asked as she walked into the living room where Monica sat with an ice pack on her head.

"Hmm, this Friday?" Monica muttered, "mm, no, but only because I can't seem to find a new social group to mingle with. Which is really hard to believe since I doubt I've socialized with every elite group in this city. Maybe I need to expand more, outside the city."

"Or go home to Italy. I'm sure there's plenty of groups to party with there," said Jenny.

"No, I can't, I'm looking after you remember?" Monica managed to snap at her.

"And you're doing a marvelous job at it," Jenny muttered before heading out. As she headed to school she thought about the opening on the calendar. She had been to all of her new friends' homes so far. Maybe it was time she returned the favor.

* * *

"Hello Jenny!" Tamaki called out to her when she got to school. Haruhi and Kyoya were with them.

"Hi," Jenny said walking up to them. "Hey can I make a request about our next double date?"

"What kind of request?" Haruhi asked.

"Well believe it or not, my sister doesn't have a party planned for this Friday. Would you three like to have dinner at my place?" Jenny asked

Her three friends all looked at each other, clearly interested.

"Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Tamaki answered for the three of them.

"Great, you can come by around 6 how about?" Jenny suggested.

"We'll be there," Haruhi promised with a smile.

Jenny could already feel the happiness growing inside of her.

* * *

On Friday, Jenny was able to get out of class early and hurried home to get ready for the evening. When she came to her apartment, she found the staff that usually helped her sister get ready for her parties, helping to get everything ready for Jenny and her friends.

"Now remember, mistress Jenny asked to keep it simple, " she heard one of them say.

"Thank you all for your hard work," Jenny praised.

"It's our pleasure," a lot of the staff assured her, "especially considering how crazy some of your sister's parties can get."

"Yes I know," said Jenny, "do you know where she is?"

"In her room sleeping off a hangover," said a staff member.

"Oh, if she wakes up before my guests arrive, please ask her to leave. I want the place to myself tonight," Jenny instructed before heading to her room to change.

"Of course Madam," said a servant. Jenny was almost certain she saw one or two of the staff smirking at the idea.

By the time Jenny had showered, dressed and returned to living room, she found most of the staff leaving.

"The chef is still here making sure the meal is perfect for you and your guests, and he will leave once my the meal is over," a servant made sure to tell her as she left.

"Thank you, I really want this evening to go by peacefully," said Jenny. All the staff bowed to her and left. Jenny headed over to the dinging room and started to admire the fine work everyone had done in decorating it, especially the table set for four. I looked like it came right out of the pages of a catalog or something.

"Jenny," she suddenly heard Monica calling out. Jenny turned and saw her walking in. "I think I have an idea for a party. So looks like you will have to..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized the dinging room was all decorated. "I didn't authorized this, did I? Who did I invite over?"

"No one, this is for me. I'm having guests over," Jenny informed her, "I invited Kyoya, and my friends Haruhi and Tamaki to have dinner with me."

"Oh, but wait there's only four spots at the table," Monica pointed.

"I know, because you're not invited," Jenny said.

"Wait what? But what am I supposed to do?" Monica asked in a panic.

"I don't know, but I do know you have to leave. I don't want you here tonight," Jenny said seriously.

"What, you're kicking me out just like that?" Monica asked.

"Why not? You've done the same to me," said Jenny, "Now please be on your way. Kyoya and the others will be here soon."

Monica humphed abdominal headed to the door. "Fine, I'm leaving but you and your friends better not be too long. I don't want to be out all night!"

"They'll stay as long as they want," Jenny retorted.

Monica groaned mad and open the door, only to come face to face with Haruhi, along with Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Oh hello," said Haruhi.

"Don't plan on being here for long!" Monica snapped as she stormed out.

"We'll see about that," Kyoya said.

"Hi, I see you met my sister," said Jenny coming to the door.

"I guess," said Haruhi as the thought came into the apartment.

"Sorry, she just didn't like getting a taste of her own medicine," Jenny explained.

"Let's not worry about that," Kyoya suggested, "Let's focus on the pleasant evening we were hoping to have."

"Oh yes," said Jenny, "my chef should have dinner ready and afterwards, I was thinking both Tamaki and I can entertain you with some piano music."

"Oh, maybe have a little competition to see who can play better?" Tamaki suggested.

"Hmm, maybe," said Jenny.

The four soon sat down and enjoyed their meal, talking, eating and having an overall good time. After dinner was done, the four headed to a lounge where a beautiful black grand piano was waiting.

"I've hardly had a chance to play this since moving in, since Monica's always kicking me out for her parties," Jenny said as she walked over and started to play.

Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya all sat down to listen with delight.

"Oh Kyoya you were right. She is good," said Haruhi.

"Well, let's see how well she compares to me," Tamaki said as Jenny came to the end of her song.

"Tamaki, did you want a try?" Jenny asked as she stood up.

"Gladly," said Tamaki with a kind smile, as he took her place at the piano. As he started to play, Jenny nearly fainted at the sound of beauty he was making.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Jenny said.

"Oh don't doubt yourself Jenny. You were amazing too," Tamaki said as he kept playing.

"That is true," Kyoya said putting his arm around Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny blushed at the touch.

For the rest of the night, Tamaki and Jenny kept trading off from the piano while Haruhi and Kyoya listened with delight. Sometimes when Jenny was playing, Tamaki was able to get Haruka to dance with him.

"This was a great evening!" Tamaki said after a long while.

"Yes, thanks for having us over Jenny," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for coming," said Jenny, "we should do this dome other time."

"Oh yes definitely," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki headed to the door. "Kyoya, aren't you coming?"

"No, usually Jenny and I have alone time after our nights on the town. I think I'll keep with tradition this time around as well," said Kyoya.

"Oh OK, see you later then," Haruhi.

Jenny and Kyoya waited until they heard the door shut before either one spoke up.

"So what would you like to do Kyoya?" Jenny asked.

"I was thinking, I'd like to see if we could go a little further with our relationship," Kyoya said.

"Um, how exactly?" Jenny asked. She could feel the hairs on her back standing up. Kyoya was moving towards her until he had her pinned up against the piano.

"I was thinking something along the lines of this," Kyoya whispered before kissing her passionately. Jenny was so caught off guard that it took her a moment to really respond and kiss him back. The kisses continued for a while as Kyoya kept pressing himself against Jenny more and more until Jenny was practically laying on the piano with Kyoya practically on you of her.

"Kyoya, Kyoya," Jenny tried to say in between kisses, "I don't think we should...,"

"OK I'm home, your friends have to leave," the two suddenly heard Monica shouting through out the apartment. They could also hear heading their way."Jenny, did you hear me? I said your friends had to..." She stopped when she came into the room and saw the scene of Jenny on the piano with Kyoya holding her there. " What are you doing!?" She shrieked.

"We were trying to enjoy ourselves before you showed up!" Jenny snapped.

"What kind of enjoyment?" Monica asked.

"Does it matter? This is my apartment isn't it and I am an adult aren't I?" Jenny asked, "so get out!"

"You want me to go out again?" Monica asked.

"No, I want you out of the apartment and out of Japan all together," Jenny said, "I don't need you here. You want to stay in Japan go get your own place. I'm sure Mom and Dad or your husband can buy one for you. But this is my place given to me by my fiancé and I want you out!"

Monica looked obviously stunned, but quickly recovered. "And what if I refused to leave?" She asked.

"Then I'll have you leave," Kyoya said, "on a commercial flight and in coach. And have it do that's the only way you can either come to or leave Japan ever again.

"Commercial?" Monica asked weakly, "you can't do that though, right?"

"Ignore Jenny's request and find out," said Kyoya.

Monica quickly ducked out of the room. Jenny and Kyoya could once again hear the front door opening and shutting.

"Can you really do that?" Jenny asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Kyoya asked smugly.

"Hmm, maybe," said Jenny.

"Then I'l make sure to give you a demonstration some day even if I have to wait until after we're married," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, do you really think we'll get married?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I want to believe we will. If I didn't, I wouldn't have the urge to do this...," he leaned towards Jenny again to try and kiss her.

"Wait, Kyoya," Jenny stopped him at the last second.

"Are you not ready to go too far?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. I was just thinking if we are going to do this, we shouldn't do it here on the piano. It might not support us," Jenny replied.

"Oh I see," Kyoya said, "That's more than reasonable." Next thing Jenny knew, she was in Kyoya's arms and being carried to her room. "I think after tonight there would be no doubt you and I will marry. I don't want anyone messing with your lovely face."

Jenny blushed and smiled. "Kyoya, thank you."


End file.
